Network systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various network devices are used to implement network communication, including switches.
A switch, or switching hub, is a computer-networking device that connects network segments. For example, a computing system may be connected to a switch so that the computing system can communicate with other devices in the network. The other devices may comprise other computing systems, data storage devices, etc. Typical switches include a plurality of external ports that receive connectors for links over which the devices in the network send and receive data and commands. A link may comprise copper wire, a fiber optic cable, etc.
It is advantageous to increase the number of ports in switches so that those switches can interconnect more devices. However, switches are typically housed in chassis, which are manufactured to standard sizes. The size of a switch is thus limited by the chassis in which it is received. The number of ports in a switch therefore cannot be increased by simply making the switch larger, because a larger switch would not fit in a standard sized chassis. Instead, to increase the number of ports in a switch the port density must be increased. But increasing port density increases the difficulty of plugging connectors into, and more particularly unplugging connectors from, the ports.